


peace

by flyingroses121



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Nonbinary Jonathan Sims, Pining Idiots, finally they get some PEACE and QUIET, jon in a skirt, post 159, pre 160
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23691580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingroses121/pseuds/flyingroses121
Summary: While moving into the safehouse, Jon finds something at the bottom of his clothes box.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 18
Kudos: 256





	peace

**Author's Note:**

> a little something i wrote for my friend in a tma discord server im in!! if you see this- ily.

Moving into the safehouse was no small feat. Jon and Martin made several trips to Martin’s car, bringing in box after box, bag after bag.

Jon was about to go back out to grab something else when he almost bumped into Martin.

“Oh- ‘scuse me, Jon!” He said with a laugh, squeezing past him into the dining room.

“Sorry.” Jon muttered, smiling after him as he went outside. When he saw the trunk of the car closed, he turned back to Martin, who was unpacking a box on the kitchen table. “Is that all, then?” He asked, placing his hands on his hips.

“Yeah! That’s all of ‘em. Unless you want the umbrellas and such in here, then I can give you the keys.” Martin looked up at Jon as he spoke.

Jon nodded, closing the door. “Alright, then. What do you want me to unpack?” He asked.

“Anything! Grab a box and take it.”

“Right, then.” Jon grabbed the box closest to him. He turned it to see, scrawled on it black marker, “jon, clothes”. He lifted it and walked down the hallway, looking into the rooms to find the bedroom.

When he found it, he couldn’t help the warmth that flooded his body when he saw the singular double bed. That was okay. He could take the couch. Or they could take turns. Or… 

He shook his head. They could discuss the bed matter later.

He put the box on the bed and opened it to find his clothes and a stack of hangers. He took the hangers out and laid them on the bed before he started taking his clothes out. He had packed most of what he could into the box- he had to sacrifice a few old college and high school shirts, but that was alright. He never wore them anyways.

He was getting close to the bottom of the box when he saw it. He grabbed hold of his green skirt, lifting it out of the box and investigating it. He had forgotten he had packed it. A small laugh escaped his lips as he held it up to his waist. It still fit, after all this time…

He shut the door and hurriedly changed, tugging on a pair of exercise shorts before pulling the skirt on over his black button up shirt. He smiled and inspected himself in the mirror, turning side to side. He still looked amazing in it. He tugged at the shirt so it folded over the skirt slightly before rolling his sleeves up. “Just like I used to dress.” He said to himself.

He let himself get lost in memories for a moment. Going out with Georgie and their friends, wearing makeup, being confident and involved… it almost made him miss his college days.

He was so lost in thought, that he didn’t hear the footsteps coming down the hall, or the door start to open. He turned sharply when he heard Martin’s voice.

“Jon, I-” Martin, who was holding a box, stopped in his tracks. “What are you wearing?” He asked, his cheeks starting to pinken.

Jon stood with his mouth hung open, arms folded behind his back. “I, ah- I found this. In the bottom of my clothes box. It’s one of my old skirts from when I was younger, I forgot I even packed it. Sorry, I can change if you-”

“No!” Martin’s eyes widened as he shook his head. “I mean- no, it’s okay. You don’t have to change, if you’re comfortable.”

Feeling the support radiating off of Martin made a smile push to the surface. “I… thank you, Martin. You don’t know how much that means to me.”

Martin smiled, eyebrows furrowing as he pushed a breath out. “No need to thank me. You deserve to be able to wear what you want and be comfortable in the place you live. Or, are going to be living, I should say.” Martin gave a small smile, his soft expression making Jon melt.

“Well, then I appreciate you.” Jon clasped his hands and rested them on his midsection. “You and your support. Again, it means a lot.”

“Of course. You deserve to be supported.”

They stayed like that for a moment. Gazing at each other from across the room, both wanting to make a move, but pushing the want deep down in fear that it might cause a rift.

Martin finally spoke after a moment. “So, ah… what are we going to do about- about the bed situation?” He asked, gesturing to the clothes ridden bed as he set the box down in an empty spot.

Right. He had almost forgotten. “I mean… I could take the couch. Or if you don’t mind sharing, I don’t either.” Jon replied, opting to cross his arms.

He pretended to not see the blush grow stronger on Martin’s cheeks. “I… I don’t mind. As long as you’re sure you’re okay.”

“Yeah. I am.” Jon nodded with a smile. He went back to the bed and picked up the clothes he had gotten on a hanger before walking to the closet. “I’m glad you brought it up, that was the first thing I noticed when I walked in.” He opened the closet and started hanging his stuff on one side.

Martin hummed as he opened his own box of clothes. “I had figured we would have this situation, since this is Daisy’s safehouse. She tends to stick to herself, so I figured there would only be one bed.” He took out his own hangers and started to put clothes on them.

“Good point. You’re a good planner, Martin. Thinking of the little things before we even get here.” Jon said offhand as he hung up a sweater.

Martin smiled when he said that. “I’ve always been a bit of an… overthinker, I suppose. Planning for everything.” He joined Jon at the closet with a few clothes ready to hang in one hand.

Jon let out a small laugh. “I can relate. Overthinking is a… a hobby of mine.”

Martin laughed with him at the joke. “Another thing we have in common.”

They spent the rest of their time putting away clothes making small talk, sharing a moment of peace for the first time in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> like my work? consider commissioning me! message me on my twitter (@pinkstarrrs) for more information!


End file.
